Can you tame me?
by sexyfrog18
Summary: Kisa find herself protecting Frodon as the same time find her lifemate. Would she let him court her after so many souffering. and they still at war...I know a cant make a good summary, sorry.


Can you tame me?

Looking down at the ocean, she felt the soft salty breeze dancing in her hair. The sky was soft fire color; red, pink, orange and even some purple. The clouds were dancing with it, creating a breath taking picture. And the ocean was the prefect mirror, reflecting all the details. Standing on top of a cliff she watches the last moment of peace, she would see for a long time. She heard some one walking toward her. She looks at the horizon one last time before turning her back to it. There in front of her old man, wearing of a Cray robe and a Cray hat. He was leaning on his wooded staff.

- Good evening Gandalf.

- Good evening to you too, Kisa. I presume you know why I am here.

- Yes, I felt it since you though of him.

- I see. I didn't know that our connection was still that strong.

- Not you but my yes.

- So…

- Do I look like some one that stays at home?

- No! No, but some one that is ready to leave, actually.

She only lifts her eyes brows and starts to walk toward the horse of the wizard. He only hum and followed her. She was still as hard cold as before. Before he can get on his horse he looks at the ocean. He sigh and get on the horse, she was all ready a few meter down the road. Not waiting for him, he chuckle as he fowler her.

They arrive to the in a little village were the house are under the ground. She laughs a little and looks at the old wizard.

- Seriously a village of Hobbits? Nice place to hide such dangerous object.

- It was here 60 years before I even knew about it.

- The Hobbits who had it, didn't succumb to it?

- You will find my dear cold friend that Hobbits are good in nature, it take a lots to enrage one of them.

- Did he or not?

- No, but he don't have it anymore, but his nephew will bring it to the conseil.

- Does he know?

The wizard stay quiet, she smirks and replied.

- Well, I wonder how that story will end.

The old man walks to the village with the smirking women tailing him. In the way they meet the Hobbits that will bare the ring. She pity the young little man, she could fell his good hearth and knew that he will be for ever more scars. She even sends a cold glare at the man, how could he hurt such pure heart. Looking back at the little who chatting with the wizard. Frodo is the name; he invited them inside his little house. She almost laughs at the man who had hit his head on the sealing. She places herself in a dark corner as she watches the wizard speak with the Hobbits. Like all pure hearth, he accepted the mission. Later some friends appeared in the house well more that spy on them. But she believes the Frodo will need all the help he could get. She could hear the dark whisper that the ring murmured. She wouldn't dare to even touch it; her beast would be out control. All night she watch over the little man, like she will until everything over.

When they start over the journey, her little man was now with three friends. Sam, Pippin and Merry, the last two were unforgettable. But Sam will be really there for Frodo when she couldn't. She was not really good an emotion and felling.

Then she felt a dark rider coming over them, she told them to hide and be quiet. She posts her self in the tree over the hiding place, ready to defend. The dark rider as stop but soon he rides off. She soon hurries them off the road. It was safer, the road was now to dangerous. When they close to the river, she felt them again. She made them run to the river, and they barley make it. Hobbits had short legs, so she had to send fire to stop the rider. She breathes a little when they manage to arrive to a little town.

They enter an inn call the Back pony, pretty lame if you ask her. As she enter she saw in a dark corner Aragon, true heir of the light city, he felt her gaze but she was already gone from his sight. Sitting beside Frodon, Pippin and Merry was already coming with four pitcher of beer with big grin on they faces. She sight and look around checking for danger, again the ranger was looking at Frodon. He was worry and for reason, she had barely looked away and those two had already make chaos. Her charge was under a table looking for the ring, she curse and pull him from under there. She manages to get the ring with out touching it. The ranger was already pulling the other three away. She follows him with the charge close to her. When she enters the rooms the rider was already scrolling at the two study hobbits. She felt her beast growl in anger, she send them a cold glare. And put the frighten hobbits on a bed. He looks up at her and says.

- Your eyes are more red, lady Kisa. Are you alright?

- I should ask you that.

- You know about the ring. What append if I put it on?

She sighs and look around saw that the ranger was still getting all the attention of the others.

- You disappeared; meaning all people around you won't see him. But the thing is the great eyes will see you, and the dark rider will also. The ring belongs to him, but you already know that. He will do anything you get it, so a beg of you never, never put it one.

- Ok, I understand.

She nodded and get up, all the other hobbits had a shame full face on. Good, she didn't want to talk to them. She looks at the Heir, and he was looking at her.

- It stranger groups that you have there miss.

- It even stranger to see a ranger like your self helping with out demanding something in return.

- Who say I won't ask for something.

- You wouldn't have yield at them for their stupidity and had the same time looking if they were hurt.

- Hm…you know what he has done you.

She lifts her eyebrows.

- I see.

He turns around and looks outside the window. The room stay silence for long moments, the hobbits was asleep. Not that she blame them, they had ran all day long and a good part of the night. She sat by Frodon, he instantly brought his body closer to her. Petting his hair she saw the ranger sat close to the fire and ask.

- What are you will do know ranger?

- I will come with you to the counsel. I can see that your only concern is the one wearing a devil thing.

She only glares at him. Lying down beside Frodon pulling him closer to her body. He beast send calming wave at the small body and she close her eyes. Not really sleeping but only relaxing her body.


End file.
